


the one with the lion king and the alien in hawaii and the princesses and the superheroes

by livingtheobsessedlife



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Disney Movies, Disney References, Disney World & Disneyland, F/M, but it's disney themed, disney theme, well i guess it isn't really an au, yes this is a disney au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-10 04:39:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15941966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingtheobsessedlife/pseuds/livingtheobsessedlife
Summary: Five times Wanda teaches Vision about the magic of disney, and one time he finally understands.





	the one with the lion king and the alien in hawaii and the princesses and the superheroes

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for @lazy-stitch on tumblr in the Scarlet Vision Exchange of 2018! Writing this was a BLAST! It was a challenge because of how little I write for this pairing but it was a good time!

I.

When vision walks into the communal living room after the of the Avengers complex he finds Wanda on the couch, tears running down her cheeks as the light from the television dances across her cheeks ominously. 

He recognizes the emotion flashing across Wanda’s face instantly.

Wanda had sat him down with wet eyes and a soft, patient cadence more than once and explained to him the human emotions of pain and sadness on multiple occasions, but this time, no matter how many diagnostics and analysis he runs, he remains perplexed, bereft of an explanation as to why, left with unsourced facts. 

“I do not understand,” He tries, tentatively hovering into the room, “Why are you crying, Miss Wanda?”

“It’s just the movie, Visz, that’s all,” Wanda says, like a promise, a laugh breathing down her voice like a frothy storm. 

“Are you… okay?” It only takes him a beat too long to find the word, but he’s still a whole lot better than when he first started learning about these uniquely human quirks. 

Wanda smiles wryly, nods her head, “I am, thank you,” She says, “I’m just… watching Lion King. You walked in at a bad time, this is the sad part.”

Vision regards the television screen to see motley animated animals trotting across the screen, a lone lion expressing anxiety from the top of a rock. 

Vision hesitates, “Why are you watching it if it makes you sad?” He asks, politely. 

Wanda chuckles, dabs at her eye with a crumpled tissue, “Sometimes it’s important to feel stuff like this, Visz. It reminds you that you’re alive.” Vision can’t relate: he isn’t alive, not really, so it’s a moot point, but he nods in confirmation anyway (Captain Rogers had kindly explained to him one day that if he was ever unsure of what social cue to take, a simple polite nod could take you far in this modern world).

II.

“Visz!” Wanda cheers, skipping into the Avengers kitchen with a smile on her face, “You’ll never guess what I found out today?”

The unadulterated joy registers for Vision, he recognizes this and the accompanying feeling he has come to know that amasses in the pit of his belly when she smiles, but he can’t find the reason, yet again. Vision gives the pot of chili a stiff stir and tries a smile, “What did you find out today, Miss Wanda?”

“They’re making a live action version of Lilo and Stitch! That was my absolute _favorite_ Disney movie when I was a kid! Isn’t that fantastic?”

Vision hesitates, is reminded of walking in on the Lion King and all of its unfeeling, misunderstood emotions. He regards Wanda curiously between two counterclockwise stirs of that night’s chili, “Why is this news such a big deal? Does the movie not already exist?”

Wanda rolls her eyes but props her elbows against the marble counter, leaning amiably into Vision’s personal space, not that he minded. 

“I don’t know,” She says, moving pensively to steal a spoonful of Vision’s highly regimented chili dish, humming in satisfaction as she swallows, “I guess it just reminds me of my childhood, y’know? Pietro and I used to watch that movie on repeat when either of us got sick. Once, we were both sick at the same time, with the flu or a cold or something not too serious but serious enough to stay home from school for two days and we watched that movie so many times that our parents threatened to throw the DVD into the trash if they heard Stitch’s voice one more time,” She trails off wistfully, no doubt thinking about her brother and a time where having a mother and a father was something she didn’t even think twice about. She shakes her head, “It’s just… good to remember sometimes, y’know? Our childhoods are important and- wait, oh my god, Visz, I’m so sorry. I’m being so insensitive. You never had a childhood. You must-“

“You're not being _insensitive_ ,” Vision tells her, cocking his head, “I don’t think that you could be insensitive to me if you tried, Miss Wanda.”

He doesn’t understand why, but Wanda blushes at that. 

It’s a known fact: Wanda is kind and thoughtful and sensitive to others and would never intentionally hurt somebody she considered so much as a mere acquaintance. She has no reason to blush, but he isn’t sure if he’s misreading the shy emotions that creep across Wanda’s face, so he simply puts a hand on her shoulder and tries to act what he hopes is sympathetic.

He thinks he does it right because she smiles marvelously at him after a beat. 

“So,” She says, moving to take another lick of delicious chili, “When’ll dinner be done?”

III. 

One thing about Wanda that differs from the rest of the Avengers is that she always, without deviance or variation knocks before entering private quarters. Vision doesn’t inhabit his private quarters often: he doesn’t need much sleep and holds little value in material objects, but even he can tell as much about Wanda. 

Clint will fall from the air vents unannounced and steal a teammate’s hot pocket or pop tart or other various toaster goods, Thor will often unabashedly prance around the compound in the nude with little to no modesty, Natasha is… well, she’s Natasha, she doesn’t hold much value on personal space and will use her keenly developed stealth to the maximum of its nosiness abilities, and Tony has cameras in every corner of the compound, even in the Avengers’ personal space ( _“It’s for security reasons!” He defended, when Steve found them the first time, “I swear!” A week later he walked into his laboratory to find every single computer with a handprint punched into it, a neat little post-it note laid on the center with the words ‘PRIVACY IS IMPORTANT, TONY. SORRY.’ He never did figure out who left the note. He assumes it was Steve- it wasn’t._ ) 

The point here, is that just about none of the Avengers have any sense of personal space or privacy or any qualities that _normal_ roommates have. Wanda is different. That’s how he knows when she’s lingering in his doorway- well, that, and the fact that he detected her heat signature the second that she and Agent Romanoff had returned to the base, but mostly the polite hesitation.

“Hey, Vision,” She says, leaning against the door jamb, “Nat and I are back.”

He holds back the words _I know_ and hovers in the corner of his bare room, “I’m glad.”

She smiles at that, warm and good and everything he had hoped for, and he calls it a win, and then Wanda’s face lights up even more, “Guess what?”

Vision is familiar of this game with humans, he had found it common in their vernacular, “What?”

Wanda moves from the doorway to quietly shift onto the corner of his unused bed, Vision hovers nearer, “Nat and I went shopping today, down to that strip mall twenty minutes out, y’know.” Vision does know. In fact, he knows that it’s actually approximately 18 minutes and 17 seconds out, not 20 minutes, but he chooses not to correct her, nods instead, “And we were there, and oh my god, did you know that they have a Disney Store, Visz? It’s _awesome_!”

Vision did know that there was a disney store. It was proudly labelled on the mall’s website, inside front cover of the directory and everything, but instead of telling Wanda this he responded with an attempt at a soft smile, allowed her to keep chattering.

“Oh my god, Visz, you would never believe how much money Nat and I spent there- well, really how much money I spent there, Nat is always too paranoid to spend large sums of money at once, but she spent a lot for her, trust me.” She takes in a big breath, settles farther back onto his bed, elbows propping herself up, smiles warmly, and keeps talking, “Vision, you don’t understand they had _so many_ Lilo and Stitch things, like… if you thought I was excited about the new movie, god you should’ve seen me, you would’ve thought it was hilarious, I went crazy. Nat recorded me running up to a giant stitch doll that was the size of me and hugging it. She threatened blackmail, but I honestly have no regrets.”

There’s a soft, unfamiliar feeling settling inside of Vision, filling up the holes left between the binary and the mind stone’s power, an emotion: a strange fondness. Vision doesn’t know what to do with that.

“It sounds like you had quite an enjoyable day with Agent Romanoff, Wanda,” Vision tries.

Wanda nods emphatically, “I really did. The two of us will have to go sometime, okay?” She says, and it sounds like a promise, not a couple of hollow words or a doubt or anything in between: an actual promise.

That’s another thing that Vision can always expect from Wanda Maximoff: genuinity, earnesty. When she smiles and says ‘ _I’d love to,_ ’ something in the heat of her smile tells you that she really does mean it, always, without a doubt. Vision doesn’t feel like a creation when she smiles, not a monstrosity or a computer, he’s just _Vision_.

“Oh!” Wanda says, jumping off of Vision’s bed excitedly, “I almost forgot! Hold on!” She rushes out of the room and Vision can passively trace her path through the building as she hurries to her room and returns with a small bag in her hands, a grin on her face, “I got you something, Visz!”

She pulls out a small gift bag, light blue tissue paper adorned with small mouse ears falling out of it, and grinned up at him eagerly, “Open it!”

Vision settled onto the edge of the bed with Wanda beside him and carefully pulled the paper from the bag. He pulled out the gift, [a small figurine](https://www.shopdisney.com/lilo-and-stitch-ohana-means-family-figure-by-jim-shore-1366351) of which Vision immediately recognized as two of Wanda’s favorite characters: Lilo and Stitch. Lilo’s stubby arms wrap characteristically around a surprised-looking Stitch, his four arms depicted as flailing vaguely, contentedly. 

Wanda sits in anxious silence for several moments as Vision turns it over in his hand. There’s an inscription across the base saying ‘OHANA’ designed to look like it was posted on with Hawaiian driftwood, adorned with soft flowers on either side of the words.

“I thought you’d… like it.” Wanda says, trailing off, “I just, I don’t know I thought it was really cute and I wanted to get something for you and after we watched the movie together, I don’t know, that movie was just a big part of my childhood and I wanted to give this to you, what with the whole Ohana means family thing because well, neither of us really have family anymore and I just think it’s important to you know…. Have family.”

“You’re rambling again,” Vision says, his eyes on the small figurine wrapped between his fingers, “Thank you, Wanda.”

Wanda very suddenly wraps her arms around Vision’s waist and Vision is reminded of the small figurine, Lilo’s arms wrapped around Stitch’s waist: ohana means family. Tentatively, after only a brief moment of hesitation, Vision allows his arms to wrap back around Wanda and they sit there like that together, an odd reflection of the thoughtful gift in Vision’s hands, content and together. 

IV.

“Miss Witch?” A small voice mutters from within the chaos of the crowd. Wanda looks about her.

She had been trying to blend in. She never was one for the flashy events that Stark loved to pull together, but this one was for charity, sick orphans actually, and well that hit way too close to home for Wanda to say no to, so she showed up, did her part, smiled at the camera, then did her best to simply seep into the background. 

A weak tug on her dress drew Wanda’s eyes downward where a brighteyed young girl was looking up at her with a smile, “You’re my favorite Avenger,” The young girl says confidently, no preamble except for her gentle smile.

Wanda is more than a little surprised, “I am?”

“Oh, yes,” The young girl bounces on the balls of her feet, a shy smile meeting the blush of her cheeks, “You’re like Elsa! You’re powerful but you care about your friends. You’re the best!”

Wanda has no idea what to say, “I-,”

But she’s cut off, achingly, by a distraught woman with frizzing hair and a slightly-wrinkled pantsuit, “ _Wendy_!” The woman runs up to them, grabbing a tight hold on the little girl’s upper arm, “ _You can’t run off like that!_ I’m so sorry about her,” The woman apologizes, but turns away before Wanda manages to get in a single word.

“It was my pleasure,” Wanda says finally, but they’re already gone. 

Alone and surrounded by strangers, monotonous money-grabbers, and a memory of an awestruck child, Wanda sinks farther back and she doesn’t even realize when the tears well up in her eyes. 

A hand finds the small of her back and Wanda flinches, red power licking her fingertips.

“Relax,” Vision says, soft in her ear, “It’s just me. Are you okay?”

Wanda laughs, because god, what else is she supposed to do?

“I’m fine,” She says, shaking her head, “Great actually. A little girl, just came up to me and told me that I was like Elsa. A little girl related me to a Disney Princess- a _disney_ princess, Visz.”

Vison’s hands rub small circles on her upper arm, his own brow furrowing, “Is this not a good thing?”

Wanda laughs again, “It’s the best, Visz. Probably the highlight of my year honestly. I mean, the public sees me as this, as this monster and here’s this little girl whose calling me a princess with grace and poise and who’s the hero of little girls everywhere. It’s just… it’s not something I get often is all.”

“You’re not a monster, Wanda. Far from it.”

“I know,” She says back, sinking into him just a little bit in the shadows of a party too big for the pair of them, “But sometimes I need to be reminded that the entire world doesn’t think that. This helped.

Vision nods because he doesn’t completely understand, and that’s what he does, but this time his fingers curl around Wanda’s comfortingly, soft. Vision doesn’t think that he’ll ever really understand Wanda’s attachment to these fictional characters, but he’s starting to realize that they’re incredibly important to her, everything that they symbolize seems to hold a mark on her, so he lets her thoughts settle in silence, ignores the quiet tear that drops down her cheek. 

“We need to get out there again soon,” She says quietly, reluctantly, “They’ll miss us.”

He nods again and gently pulls them out of the shadows and back to the party, “Let’s go, Miss Wanda.”

Later, the pair of them are being ambushed by a particularly aggressive member of the media. Wanda startles, “I have no comment, m’am,” She said, “I’m sorry, I-“

“But Ms. Maximoff, don’t you-,”

“Please, m’am, I really-”

“My sources say that-”

“Ms Maximoff has no other words to share with you,” Vision says, and he’s crowding her, levitating inches above the ground, towering over the press member. His hand finds hers in the chaos. 

“I-I’m sorry, Mr Vision, I’m just gonna-“ The poor journalist flees. 

Vision finds his way back down to the ground, but he doesn’t let go of Wanda’s hand. Wanda lets out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding.

“Thank you, Visz,” She breathes out, so quiet that nobody but him can hear her. She squeezes his hand, “It’s been an emotional night. I appreciate you being here for me.”

Vision smiles, “Anything for you, Wanda.”

Wanda’s frown breaks apart into a smile of her own, “Thank you,” She repeats. 

Wanda rises up onto her tiptoes and presses a kiss to Vision’s cheek, soft and subtle and unseen. Vision’s hand clutches around hers just a little tighter. 

V. 

“I was always an Ariel fan myself,” Darcy says, throwing a piece of popcorn in the air to catch in her mouth and missing horribly, ending up getting smacked in the cheek with a kernel, “Mermaids were totally my jam. And Prince Eric- _oof_. A total hotty.”

"Personally, I always liked Belle,” Jane says, tugging the blanket more snugly over her lap.

Darcy snorts as she tries for another piece of popcorn- missing again, “Ha, _nerd_.”

“Shut up, Darcy,” Jane throws a pillow at her.

Darcy lets out another snort, “And it’s funny because now you’re with Thor and lets face it he’s about as close to the beast as-,”

“Finish that sentence, Darcy, and I swear to god I’ll-“

“You’ll what, Jane?” Darcy sits up, grinning as she taunts Jane, “You don’t have the _balls_.”

“I’ll do it, don’t think I won’t, I’ll tell-“

“Girls, stop,” Wanda cuts in, trying not laugh, “This is girls’ night, not Jane and Darcy stick their boyfriends on each other night again. C’mon it’s Nat’s turn. Nat name your favorite Disney princess- _go_.”

The 101 Dalmations are still running around on the flatscreen tv, but the movie was muted halfway through in favor of their conversations about Disney princes and possible truth or dare questions for later (look, when the Avengers girls had Ladies’ Night they _did_ Ladies’ Night, okay).

Nat sits back on the couch with a coquettish grin and a knowing quirk or her brow and she says, “You know Sleeping Beauty? I always liked that one fairy, what was her name?” Nat pause for dramatic affect goddamn her, “Maleficent.”

Darcy groans with the most dramatic eye roll known to man, “Way to play into your clichés, gross.”

“What, it’s an answer,” Nat defended easily, “Just as valid as a mermaid who’s dumb about a guy that she’s never actually met.”

“You take that back! 

Nat leans forward, her elbows on her knees, “Never.”

Darcy moves to protest and it looks like it’s going to be a violent one, the popcorn bowl easily within arm’s reach and they do not want a repeat of last week so Wanda quickly butts in, “Okay,” She says, “My turn!”

Slowly, Darcy and Nat return their comfortable positions on the couch. Satisfied, Wanda begins pensively, “You know, I always liked Cinderella. I loved the fairytale of it. Prince Charming was-,”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Wanda is interrupted again, but it’s not Darcy acting like an ass this time. In fact, this time the interruption is perfectly welcome, even puts a smile on Wanda’s face. Vision freezes like a statue trapped in tandem halfway to the couch, “I didn’t know that this room was occupied, my apologies.”

“No, no, you’re fine,” Wanda reassures hurriedly, pauses, then,“You can stay if you want. We’re watching 101 Dalmatians.”

“Hey!” Darcy protests, “Last I checked, Mr. Ketchup Bottle didn’t have lady parts. No lady parts no ladies’ Night. That’s the- _ow_.” Nat had kicked her, _hard_. Darcy glares and crosses her arms, but deflates into the couch, “Fine, fine, he can stay. Honorary lady parts, yadda yadda yadda.”

Nat kicks her again, just because. 

Vision slowly approaches the couch, hesitant, eyes darting, but Wanda scoots over and makes room for him on the couch beside herself. 

“We’re talking about our favorite Disney princess,” Jane supplies kindly, nodding in Wanda’s direction, “It’s Wanda’s turn.”

“Oh, yeah,” Wanda says, tucking her legs beneath her, “Like I was saying, Cinderella was always my favorite. It’s romantic and you know, every little girl wants that fairy tale, y’know?” She smiles, “My best friend and I used to dress up as Cinderella and pretend that everything we owned was going to turn alive any second and sweep us away.” She smiles fondly at the memory. Vision stiffens beside her.

“I just… always really loved that story.”

Ladies’ Night (Plus Vision) is momentarily gouged by a pensive silence, all four women wondering about fairy tales and realities as Vision continues to teeter on a futuristic in between of the two. 

Of course Darcy breaks the softness. 

“And Prince Charming?” She gushes exaggeratedly, “I’d _totally _bang.”__

____

____

“Alright,” Wanda says hurriedly, blushing furiously, “Maybe it would be better if you left, Vision. Darcy’s on her second strawberry daiquiri and she starts getting pretty vulgar about half way through. You probably don’t want to stay to see how much worse she can get.”

Vision tries a smile as he rises without even thinking and nods politely in her direction, “Understood, Miss Wanda. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

He disappears out the doorway and everything would fall back into place if Darcy didn’t notice the way Wanda’s gaze lingered in the direction Vision had left.

“ _Oooh-oooh_ ,” She teases, “Wanda’s got it bad for a robot man.”

This time, all three of them throw a pillow at her.

+1.

“I can’t believe we’re here,” Wanda gushes, tugging on Vision’s hand as she pulls them underneath Cinderella’s castle, surrounded by fairytale murals and quaint mosaics.

Vision smiles down at her, he can’t help it anymore. 

Wanda tugs him to her and pressed a soft kiss to Vision’s lips that dissolves quickly into another smile. Since the incident with the girls’ night, Wanda had gone out in search of Vision and they sat down and talked everything out. With a blush, Wanda had admitted that she had feelings for him, and in response Vision reached out and held her hand, a thumb rubbing against her palm. They had been inseparable since then, learning how to balance a relationship between a superhuman and a not-a-robot. Wanda was ecstatic that she got to visit Disney World for the first time with Vision at her side. 

“You two are really disgusting, you know that?” Tony says as he struts in after them and utterly ruins the moment, Peter and Steve hot on his tail, Clint and Nat bickering a few steps back. Wanda couldn’t care less. 

“Thank you so much for bringing us all here, Tony,” Wanda repeats for what must be the eight million and ninth time.

Tony rolls his eyes and swats a blasé hand in her direction, leaning against a fence, “Well, you know, they don’t call me a philanthropist for nothing.”

Steve gives Tony a shove. 

Tony’s about to shove him back when suddenly Peter spots Space Mountain and his eyes go about as wide as a semi-truck.

“Oh, we’re going on that,” Peter says, in absolute awe, and everybody forgets how disgustingly adorable Vision and Wanda are for a bit as Clint shouts some halfwitted rollercoaster-design-related insult at Tony and Tony responds in kind by mentally blueprinting a supposedly superior roller coaster. Peter claims it’s impossible. It’s a whole big thing. 

“Hey, Clint!” Peter calls out cheerfully, “I bet you I can beat you to the front of the fast pass lane!”

“You do realize I’m a middle-aged man and you’re a teenager with spider-enhanced abilities. You totally can beat me.”

“So that’s a no?”

Clint grins devilishly, “Are you kidding?” And suddenly Hawkeye and SpiderMan are darting between unbeknownst and very confused citizens, cackling as they move like bullets through the crowds all the way towards Space Mountain. 

The rest of the team meanders toward the ride as a group- Nat and Bruce and Tony argue about the physics of developing a 280 degree straight thrill drop and Steve just stands back and nods appreciatively at their science jargon. Wanda and Vision fall to the back of the group and where his arm wraps around her waist, disgustingly sweet, but they’re in the back and Tony isn’t allowed to make a single goddamn comment. 

They’re walking down Main Street several hours later, just the two of them with their matching ‘1st Visit’ buttons and sharing an ice cream when Wanda reads something from the map on her phone and gasps aloud. 

“Oh, we’re going to this,” She says and tugs Vision away back in the direction of Tomorrowland. 

Wanda pulls Vision into a line, bouncing on the balls of her feet like a child, “Wanda?” He asks kindly, “What is this the line for?”

She grins excitedly, “To meet my hero.”

They meet Stitch ten minutes later. 

He’s wearing his astronaut suit and when she races towards him he dances back and forth and wraps her in a big, blue hug. 

Wanda cries a little bit. 

Vision and Wanda stand on either side of the big, blue alien when the picture is taken, Wanda beaming the entire time, and Wanda leaves happier than she’s ever been in her entire life. 

“Thank you for indulging me,” She says as they walk out of the small rocket-ship looking facility to look for the rest of the Avengers. 

Vision makes a dismissive snort, “Are you kidding Wanda? Of course.” He’s surprised how easy he says it. He didn’t have to think at all. Vision is so used to nothing but thinking. It’s a… nice change. 

They’re all standing around watching the fireworks when Wanda feels Vision’s arm around her again. She’s surprised how often he moves to touch her, never would have expected it from him, but she’s addicted to it now, can’t let go even if she tried. 

He presses a kiss into her hair while everybody’s eyes are on Cinderella’s castle and the elegant backdrop it made for lights and explosions and colors.

“I think I understand now,” He says, eyes still on the fireworks.

“Understand what?” Her voice is low. Nobody else can hear them. 

“I understand why this all means so much to you,” He says and he can feel her smile even if he can’t see it between the big flashes of light that illuminate the sky. 

“And why’s that?”

“They’re memories,” He says, as if it’s obvious, “You’re own personal memories that nobody can take away. I don’t have a lot of memories, but the ones I have I treasure, every moment with you. I wouldn’t trade this for anything.”

She squeezes Vision’s waist a little tighter. Her past, her present, her future, her inside goodness, and her outside personality, all combine in this amalgamation of sudden realization for Vision. 

“I understand now,” He repeats, as the last firework of Disney’s Magical Kingdom goes off for the night and he presses a final kiss to Wanda’s forehead, because he can.


End file.
